


We Used To Be Jack and Jill

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind!Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel, Sam was Dean's Angel. Blind!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Used To Be Jack and Jill

**Author's Note:**

> written at: September 8, 2009.

Dean feels it first. He feels the way the ground moves beneath his feet, subtle shifts of earth that send soft vibrations running through his body like a warning, as he tenses instantly reaching for his brother's hand. Sam takes it without the slightest bit of hesitation, despite the fact that they are standing in the middle of a crowded video store, practically interrogating the man behind the counter about the supposed ghost that's been seen on one of his most sought after DVDs.

Distantly, Dean wonders if Sam feels at all surprised by the hand gripping his own. He should. Dean does, and honestly he can't recall a time in the past fifteen years that he reached for Sam's hand the way he just did. Confused, shaken, insecure. Not since they were little, not since they were kids. And even though it's been so long, this feeling is normal to him, safe. _Natural_.

He thinks that's odd, but he also thinks that _damn_ something is wrong and Dean tells Sam as much because this is more important than random realizations about how comfortable he is holding his brother’s hand.

"What do you me-" Sam starts but stops and Dean knows he feels it too. Can tell by the way Sam's fingers tighten around his own. They grip harder and Dean feels Sam straighten, shift as he tries to find solid footing. Around them the earth begins to quake, soft at first then violently.

"What in the Hell-" Dean hears someone say, then another person screams and Dean hears the windows begin to rattle, and the building shifts. There's a crash to their left as something heavy falls to the ground and shatters, more noise following in it's wake. Then things are falling, crashing down all around them and Sam is shouting for everyone to take cover, and all the while he's holding Dean's hand.

And Dean is grateful for that because in the chaos he doesn't know what to do, or where to go. Doesn't know how to stay _safe_. Sammy does though. In the darkness, he is Dean's eyes and he leads him along and steadies Dean when he stumbles, tells him to get down when he's found a suitable place to hide. Then he wraps his arms around Dean to shield him, because that's what Sam does. He protects his big brother, like Dean's own personal Guardian Angel. A guiding light in the darkness and it makes Dean feel just a little pissed off. It also makes him feel a maybe just a little bit loved.

When the shaking stops and the earth settles, the first thing Sam does is ask if Dean's okay, in a frightened scared little kid kind of way and Dean nods. At least, he thinks he nods, as Sam pulls him bodily to his feet.

And because, right now, pissed off is winning over loved, Dean snaps when he speaks.

"I'm just freaking peachy! And what the hell, anyway, Sam? I’m not some helpless little girl, you know? I would have been _fine_ on my own!"

He huffs out a breath. "I don't need you to hold my hand." He says, softly, bitterly. And even as he says it, Dean is painfully aware that it was he who reached for Sam in the first place.

"Okay, Dean, whatever you say." Sam replies to that and Dean knows Sam knows it too. Knows that it was Dean who was afraid, who was lost and insecure, and just like Sam knows better than to mention it, he knows better than to drop Dean's hand.


End file.
